


An Advent Bouquet

by keznik



Series: Just one note can change the world [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: Darcy is missing Bucky but a slowly filling vase distracts her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Just one note can change the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Darcyverse Secret Santa





	An Advent Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fraulein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/gifts).



Chapter 1 – 1st December (Tuesday)

It was the first of December and Darcy was feeling completely and utterly ready to get her Christmas on. She wriggled around in her snowman pj’s wrapped up in her brushed cotton bedsheets one more time, before chucking them aside and embracing the morning.

A side glance at the mirror on her dressing room table reminded her to grab her detangling comb before heading to the bathroom. Dressed and looking very presentable, in her opinion, she grabbed a large coffee cup and filled it halfway.

“I’ll be needed this today” 

Taking a last glug of coffee Darcy pushed herself off her kitchen stool. 

“Shit!”

Wiping the coffee from her chin with a tea towel Darcy hurried out of her flat.

\----------------------------------------------------

“That’s not going to come out with just kitchen roll and spit Darce!”

“Yes, thanks Jane, I’ve got a meeting in 10 minutes and I can’t look like a prat with coffee stains on my collar.”

“Pop your Christmassy scarf round your neck…feign chilliness”

Darcy glared at the giggling Jane until she looked back at her laptop stifling her amusement.

“Well it is the 1st; I can get away with some festive wear. Catch you in a little while. Don’t forget we need to adjust the convertor controls when I get back – you were going to get a head start, remember?”

Jane nodded absent-mindedly as she headed towards the separate lab room as Darcy left their office.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Jane.”  
“Jane!”  
“JANE!”

The scientist tugged off her earphones at the sudden appearance of her flustered assistant and cocked a silent eyebrow.

“Sorry Jane, but did you know anything about the twigs on my desk?”

“Twigs? No…I’ve been tweaking the adjuster on this stupid thing”.

“Look!”

Sure enough there was 2 sticks covered in berries loosely placed in a far too big vase.

“Is there a note?”

Darcy shook her head as she poked the sticks tipping them to the other side of the vase.

“How was the meeting?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yep” Darcy popped the p as she moved the vase to the windowsill.

“No gorgeous soldier news then?” Darcy could practically feel the wink.

“Just the usual soldier news Jane. You know the big guys aren’t mentioned at the standard team meetings….”

Jane nodded and herded the distracted assistant back towards the convertor.

Chapter 2 – 2nd December (Wednesday)

Darcy woke with a start completely wrapped up in her sheets. Hair plastered to her face she fought to escape. It had been weeks since she dreamt of him – each time she always woke practically suffocating in her sheets, his voice echoing in her head. Shaking her head, she dragged her wet fringe out of her puffy eyes and sobbed. 

The high-pitched wailing of her alarm pulled her back and she stared at it for an eternity before finally swiping the screen silencing it.

Her routine took longer than usual, and she rolled into the shared lab space 10 minutes late. Jane had put a pot of coffee on in the office, which smelt divine, albeit tepid. Grabbing a mug full she headed over to her friend.

“Hey boss lady”

“Hi Darcy. How are…. oh you’ve been crying!”

Jane stood and wrapped her arms around Darcy, ignoring the coffee cup.

“It’s ok to be sad Darcy, it’s only been a few weeks and they might still be ok”

“They’ve never been on a mission this long and no-one is saying anything…nothing….”

Jane pulled back and took the cup from the younger woman noticing that there was coffee on her shirt this time.

“It’s not like we were serious or anything, but it was so much fun getting to know him after his last mission. He let me watch his new arm being tested and we’d had only 2 dates… Two really great dates…”

Darcy could feel the warmth of Jane as she comforted her and lent in. Her boss was her best friend and she really understood how lost she felt. 

“Thor always came back…didn’t he?” 

“Yes, although sometimes there was a rather large gap. Feel free to give him a good slap if he leaves it in the years gap rather than weeks” 

Jane’s laugh was light and joyful and washed over Darcy.

“Come, let’s take it out on the convertor casing. It has a big old dent that needs hammering out. You can have the bigger hammer!”

They left the office a few minutes earlier having decided that Tuesday was a good night to have a couple of cocktails. Flicking the switch neither noticed the pinecone glued to a long stick that had appeared in the vase on the windowsill.

Chapter 3 – 9th December (Wednesday)

It was a cold Wednesday afternoon as Darcy tilted the window blind. The impending sunset had caused blindness as the light streamed in on her laptop screen just at the wrong angle. 

“Jane, did you add some pinecones to the vase here? The berry sticks were looking very lonely, but pinecones?”

Jane strode over to inspect the less empty vase, clearly confused.

“Um, no, perhaps the cleaners added them?”

Jane lifted the vase, turning towards the bin.

“No, I like them. Leave it where it was, and I’ll find a smaller vase at home. Perhaps someone took pity on the lonely twigs?”

“Sure Darce. So what are you doing tonight? Anything fun?”

“Netflix, popcorn, ice cream, cookie dough…oh and grabbing the decorations out of the wardrobe”

“Ohh! Christmas stuff, excellent plan. I had better see if I can find mine…I’m sure they’re somewhere.”

Darcy snorted at her disorganised friend and offered her help to find them. 

“I’ll bring extra ice cream and we can veg at yours tonight then mine Friday!”

Jane nodded enthusiastically and started listed the Christmas specials that she wanted to see on Netflix.

Chapter 4 – 14th December (Monday)

Darcy didn’t want to admit it to herself, but she was still checking her gym locker for his notes when she had her early morning run like she’d done this morning.

She was still checking over the daily reports for any mission updates too. She missed Bucky so much. The few weeks they swapped post it notes had led to two very different but amazing dates.

The first one, he was still really bruised from the last mission and his arm just wasn’t working correctly. They giggled over how it would raise up all by itself, causing hilarity at the Italian restaurant they had gone to. The waiters were clearly tired of coming over to check every time it looked like he was trying to get their attention. They’d chatted about everything as if they’d known each other forever. The only awkward time was when he walked her home. His arm was really grinding and jolting suddenly. He hadn’t wanted to risk hurting her, so they had walked a metre apart and the good night kiss she had longed for just wasn’t safe. She debated on weather she could tie a rope around him just to hold it down long enough to grab a kiss off those cherry red lips.

Her stomach lurched at the memory and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She ran harder on the machine and tried to push through the pain, smearing the offending tear away. This was ridiculous…she was worried yes, but she needed to stop dwelling on it. He was a super soldier, and she was a strong resilient woman, both of them would be just fine thank you very much. Repeating this in her head she ran for another two miles.

Chapter 5 – 15th December (Tuesday)

Hair looking good – check, clothes with no coffee stains – check, notes on the agenda – check. Fully prepared to look the part in front of the very formidable Maria Hill - check.

The weekly staff meeting was a bit of a bore, but she went to represent the lab spaces and management thereof. Not really an assistant anymore, more of a Lab manager but Jane was always going to need more assisting than most, plus they made a really good team.

Very occasionally one of the bigger players would show up to the meetings – just keeping in touch or representing their workflow. Dr Banner was the most likely, but Natasha and Clint had attended before. Once, Steve Rogers came but didn’t say a word, just watched the proceedings, but it did feel like he was watching her more than the others. Thinking back that was a week before hers and Bucky’s second date…figures he’d want to check out the girl that had been sending his best mate notes….

This meeting looked as if it was going to be just as dull as previous ones when Tony Stark himself walked in and called Maria out of the meeting. A rumble of discussion echoed through the Boardroom, only silenced when the door reopened, and Maria walked back in and cancelled the meeting. Her face was fairly unreadable but there seemed to be an echo of worry around her eyes before she spun on her heels and marched off. Darcy gathered her papers together as she listened quietly to what the other members of the meeting were saying. 

“I heard there was comms back from Captain America”  
“No shut up, really?”  
“I heard they found a crashed Quinjet”  
“Anyone on it?”  
“A crashed jeep too…”

Darcy’s heart flipped. The colour drained from her face and she slumped back in her chair. She had no idea how long she’d been out of it, but her phone bleeped her back to life. It was a text from Jane wondering where she was, and did she want lunch. Darcy quickly typed a response and rushed to the bathroom. 

Her mascara was streaked down her cheeks and she was still far too pale. A quick wash and a pinch of her cheeks and she looked normal, didn’t feel normal, but at least she looked better.

“Sorry Jane. What do you want for lunch – you must be hungry to notice the time?

“Yes, ravenous, could eat a horse! Let’s go to that deli two blocks over, they do the best sandwiches. Oh, by the way, the cleaners have been adding to the vase again!”

Darcy looked over to the windowsill and there were a few sprigs of Yew placed in the vase. 

“Its starting to look quite festive…must thank the cleaners for taking the time to do this”.

Over lunch Darcy told Jane what had happened that morning and the hushed rumours that she heard. Jane listened carefully and got her phone out and typed out a message.

It was less than a minute when a text came back.  
“That information is classified Dr Foster. But please note any information will be available to specified parties within 10-14 days.” 

The women shared a raised eyebrow. “Specified parties?” they said in unison.

“So, we don’t know anything.”

“Yet. I’m sure you may be considered a specified party if the information pertains to Bucky?”

“Well, here’s hoping but it’s not like we were going steady…”

“I know two dates isn’t much Darcy, but you two had such a close connection. Here’s to positive thinking and that super soldiers are indestructible!”

Darcy couldn’t help smiling at her friend. Jane was pretty awesome at saying and doing the right thing. They walked slowly back to the Tower and planned some festive activities for the weekend.

Chapter 6 – 18th December (Friday)

Darcy raised herself extra early and headed down to the gym. She wanted to do some weights and preferred the privacy afforded to the very early birds. Picking her favourite set of dumbbells she found a yoga ball and centred herself in front of a mirror. Concentrating on her posture she didn’t notice a figure standing in the shadows where the spin rooms were. 

Adjusting her position to concentrate on crunches she caught a shimmer in the corner of her eye. Spinning around she couldn’t see anything, holding her breath she couldn’t hear anything either. Rising to see better, the lights came on in the nearest spin class. Her watch confirmed that it was indeed 6am and time for classes to start. Shaking her head she assumed it was probably the teacher that she spotted opening the room. A glint of a shiny water bottle probably.

Feeling less than fresh, Darcy headed to the showers. Washing her hair she thought back to the second and last date with Bucky. 

They’d met up at the gym as he had had his new arm fitted and oh man, it was a much sexier upgrade. He wanted to test it out with a few weights and a bit of combat training with Steve. He’d invited her to come and watch if she fancied too. Of course she didn’t hesitate to accept, she’d been dying to see him in action. Watching him working out at the gym with his old arm was pretty cool but seeing him fight was filling her with a familiar warmth.

She’d decided to keep her own combat training gear on, might as well be comfortable plus she wouldn’t look out of place. 

Steve wasn’t holding back on testing Bucky’s arm. He gave him the biggest dumbbell Darcy had ever saw and he repped that easily. The weights machines had a super soldier setting – of course - and Bucky did the one-armed overhead lift on the ‘lowest’ high setting with no issue. Darcy was close enough to hear the whirs and clicks of the arm mechanics and was surprised how smoothly it dealt with the increased weight as Steve put it straight on maximum.

“Well Buck, looks like we can check out the dexterity now.”

“After you Steve, lets see if I can take you down quicker with this beauty”

Watching the guys tease each other as they started the fight was really heart-warming. An ease that only comes from being friends for so very long, but she wasn’t expecting for the ferocity in which Steve turned and punched Bucky, a punch he caught with ease and span the bigger man round to land a counter punch direct to his jaw with his normal arm. 

After 10 minutes of frantic fighting, Steve seemed to be happy that the new arm was living up to expectation and grabbed them both a bottle of water.

“So Darcy, how’s your combat training going?” Steve sat next to her and drank down his bottle in one go.

“I’ve been following Nat’s programme for 6 months now – It’s really hard but I’m loving it”

“Show me.” Bucky’s voice was different, lower. A shiver went down her spine as she stood, unsure if it was desire or fear. 

“Take me down Darcy.” OK, it was definitely more desire…

She stood firm, gathered herself and reviewed where his weaker points might be, deciding that he probably had none, but she might be able to get him off balance if she could get behind him.

He indicated with a nod that he was ready, and she ran into him, feigning a blow to his mid-section so that he would bend slightly. She stepped on his bent knee and wrapped her leg up and around his neck, hoping that her weight would push him forwards. He seemed half prepared for this and turned as she spun her leg up, but still lost balance and landed hard on his back. Darcy didn’t have time to adjust her position and fell knees first straddling his neck. She’d put her arms out to mitigate her weight on his throat, her hair falling down acting like a curtain. 

Darcy embarrassedly pulled herself up as she realised Bucky probably had a face full of her stomach, or perhaps even her boobs, not to mention the straddling his neck with her crotch...ahem. As she rushed to apologise, he had the biggest grin on his face and was erupting into laughter, only making his throat situation worse. Her embarrassment melted away and his laughter infected her. Leaning back she released him, and he caught her before she rose. Lifting himself up into a sitting position he brought his face towards hers. A shift in his expression stirred a warmth in her and she leant into him. His eyes darkened and he bit his lip as his grip tightened on her hips. Darcy forgot everything around her as she lent in further, their noses gently touching as they shared the same breath.

“Ahem! Some of us are still here…”

Spell broken, Darcy lifted herself straight up, embarrassment returning like a wrecking ball.

“Geez Steve, thought you’d would’ve left a guy to it…” Bucky rose and winked at Darcy. Looking at Steve she saw that he had a huge grin on his face and not as miffed as he had sounded.

“Yeah Steve, shame on you for watching…” Darcy flung him her best shit-eating grin and strutted to the changing rooms. Over her shoulder she caught Bucky’s eye.

“See you out front in 15?”

“You got it Doll.”

Darcy rinsed her hair off in the gym’s shower thinking about the coffee she had had with Bucky after that ‘combat training’. She thought about the kiss they finally shared in the park as they walked back to her apartment. She thought hard on every detail, how good he smelt and tasted, the feel of his lips, the way he cupped her waist, how gentle the new arm was. How he pulled her into him as if there was nothing between them, ever. She lost herself in that one kiss, minutes; hours; days could’ve past, and she wouldn’t have noticed. He hadn’t wanted to end the kiss either, resting his forehead on hers, noses grazing, lips barely touching before bridging the gap and going in for a second, more heated kiss. 

Her heart ached so much just thinking back to that day. The last time she kissed him, the last time she saw him before he headed off on his mission. She was certain that she loved him, and that she fell in love that day, that moment. 

The day past slowly and uneventfully. Data from the fixed converter needed logging, a task that she was teaching to the new intern which distracted her fully, just what was needed. 

Chapter 7 – 21st December (Monday)

The line at the coffee shop was so long, she was sure it hadn’t moved in ages. But her little team deserved gingerbread spiced lattes with something yummy for breakfast.

Her weekend had been fairly busy with Jane demanding all of her attention cleaning and tidying and decorating her flat. Apparently a certain someone was coming to visit ‘just as a friend’ but it was clear Jane hoped the Christmas spirit, plus some Asgardian ale she’d squirreled away, would encourage a merrier reunion. She couldn’t help smiling to herself. Jane had been as excitable as a child and a little had rubbed off on her. She was finally picking up a tree that evening, after briefly abandoning Christmas, and all the baubles were ready and waiting at home.

Finally, she headed to the Tower, laden with coffee and treats. She’d put on her long red coat and had a fluffy white scarf on, and her reflection in the entrance door certainly confirmed her resemblance to Mrs Claus.

The new intern rushed to open the door and took the bag of muffins from her.

“Thanks Ian” 

He returned her genuinely happy smile and started humming Jingle Bells as they rode the elevator to the labs.

He was a nice enough lad, always managed to look like he had dressed in the dark, but was very helpful at taking down notes and keeping the labs clean and tidy. He’d only started a week before and had really kept himself to himself, she’d assumed he was shy, but she still poked a little fun at him for being quiet. 

“Are you doing much for Christmas, Miss Lewis?”

“Darcy”

“Sorry, Darcy…”

His little awkward smile was adorable, and she told him that she was off to the tree lot later.

“Umm, I’m pretty sure they’re all-out Miss Lew...Darcy”

Darcy placed the coffee down a little too firmly and cursed herself for being so wrapped up that she’d left it to late to even get a tree. 

“I’ll call them, see if they’ve got any left, ok?”

“Sure, thanks Ian…”

Letting her eye wander to the window, the view from her floor was always a good distraction, she noticed how much the bouquet was actually way more than a few twigs and pinecones now. There were sprigs of frosted conifer, golden leaved twigs and thin leaved laurel. It was looking so beautiful, there was even a red ribbon tied around the vase, very festive.

“Did you do this Ian?”

“No, it’s pretty though. Looks perfect for Winter.”

Darcy nodded and gently moved the foliage around, bringing the smaller items to the front. 

“This can’t be just the cleaners” Darcy whispered under her breath.

At lunch Ian popped his head round her door, unfortunately there was only a couple of small trees left at the lot, but they would put one aside for her if she could pop by before 4pm.

Darcy keenly agreed. Any tree would be fine as long as there was something she could decorate. There was only a couple more days of work before her vacation time started and she was hoping to dive into all her saved crappy Christmas films with a big bottle of sparkling wine and her homemade cookies. They weren’t pretty, but dear God were they tasty. She may have baked a few batches now and none of them had made it to see the morning.

Chapter 8 – 22nd December (Tuesday)

A reminder beeped on her phone.

“Yes, I know the staff meeting is in 10 minutes, but I can’t go until you print me out an agenda….”

Darcy scowled at the laptop, then at the printer. She’d turned them off and on again and it had given her half a page before ceasing to cooperate.

“Fine! Go on vacation then, see how you cope in the new year when I upgrade you!!”

Taking defeat as well as possible for a rainy Tuesday morning she stomped to the meeting. 

The room was buzzing when she walked through. She’d expected some joviality, last meeting before Christmas and all, but this was hyper. She was about to ask when Maria strode past her indicating every to sit down and shut up.

“Right so, as you saw on the Agenda there is big news and I wanted to address that first before we crack on with the actual usual order. I can see everyone is keen to know what is happening.”

Darcy viewed her half agenda and seeing nothing on there to suggest the brewing excitement in the room, tried to look at her neighbour’s papers.

There in black and white under Any Other Business was one single action point: ‘Avengers Update’. What did that even mean? 

She sat back and waited for the hubbub to cease. Maria stood, smoothed her jacket down and nodded towards the back of the boardroom. The lights dimmed and an image of the Avengers projected behind her. Stepping to one side Maria cleared her throat.

“We all know who the original Avengers were, what they have done to save and protect us as a city, and as a species. We also know that in turbulent times decisions were made to mitigate damage made by their actions. Some of the Avengers no longer call themselves that, plus we have new individuals with amazing abilities that we have relied on in their stead.

Three months ago, an operation was activated to secure the future of all our species, to secure our freedoms and protect everyone. We thought we had lost most of the team in that operation, but we were extraordinarily lucky to locate a couple 2 months ago and the final members just over 3 weeks ago and bring them all home. They have been recuperating here and at our facility outside of the city. I know many of you had heard rumours and I’m sure some of you may have needed to know more information sooner than this.”

Maria glanced directly at Darcy before continuing.

“However, it was imperative that we keep their status secure until we were beyond certain that the mission had been a complete success. Therefore before we commence with the meeting, I would like to announce that the following listed are safe and will be heading home for Christmas.”

A list flashed on the wall quickly and she saw Steve, Wanda, Scott, Natasha and Dr Banner’s names, but as quickly as it was posted it was replaced with a company logo.

Darcy breathed in hard as it hadn’t mentioned Bucky. It felt like she was trying to breathe soup though. Hiccupping her diaphragm spasmed and she held her hands up to her mouth trying to keep her reaction minimal. She didn’t want to highlight to anyone that the news had affected her in any different a way than the others. Whooping and cheering seemed to be the correct reaction, so she weekly whooped and raised a high five to her neighbour, clearly hanging waiting for her to join in.

She looked up to Maria, checking to see if her reaction had been noticed. Rumbled… Maria was looking directly at her again. There was a warmness to her eyes though and her lips were tilted in an almost imperceptible smile. Resuming her seated position she cleared her throat again, indicating that the meeting was to resume.

“Jane, Jane, Jane…!”

Darcy rushed towards the scientist huddled over her designs, pencil in her mouth and one in her hair, and touched her firmly on the shoulder.

“Jane! They’re back! The mission was a success!”

Spitting out her pencil she pulled Darcy into a hug. Relief and warmth pooled over Darcy, as she felt tears slide down her burning cheeks.

“Oh goodness Darcy! Oh shit that’s amazing news! Let’s go out, let’s celebrate! When did they get back? Today?”

“Maria said they all got back 3 weeks ago, a couple earlier!”

Jane pulled away, held Darcy by the arms, looked her in the eyes.

“But you haven’t heard from him, have you?”

“No, plus Maria didn’t actually mention any names, the operatives were listed on the screen, but I didn’t see Bucky’s. I didn’t get a chance to ask, plus I was so close to tears I didn’t want her to see me like that. Perhaps if he’s really hurt, she might not say. She also said that they had to keep it quiet that they were all back – sake of the mission security stuff… Maybe they have to keep Bucky even quieter?”

“I’m sure she would’ve let you know if there was bad news?”

“Why? Maria didn’t know we were dating?”

“Yes, but Steve does. He would’ve made sure that if anything had happened, you would have had some sort of message. I’m sure he would’ve found a way to let you know Bucky was home though. But let’s assume they’re all safe but keeping shtum. Grab your handbag, Ian can lock up, can’t you?”

Ian looked up from his laptop, surrounded by scrawled notebooks, and nodded.

“Sure guys, I’m a bit buried at the moment. Go and have fun.” 

They returned his wide smile and headed towards the door.

“Oh Darcy! One sec! The guy at the lot said that he was going to deliver your tree for free as apparently he lives near you?”

“Sure thanks Ian – see you tomorrow, don’t work too hard!

They left in a cacophony of chatter. Ian smiled and turned the page and carried on typing up the scrawl of Dr Fosters notes.

Chapter 9 – 23rd December (Wednesday)

Darcy had fallen asleep on the sofa after dragging what was supposed to be a small tree into her apartment and decorating it. She’d run out of baubles and had to result in making popcorn chains and paper chains to wrap around it. It had gone midnight when she’d attached the tree topper and slouched on the sofa to admire her handiwork.

After sorting out the crick in her neck she was still impressed by the tree. At over 6 ft it just skimmed the ceiling, so she’d put every string of lights she owned around it and it was twinkling perfectly.

“One more day of work Tree, and you and I can get down to some serious festive cheer”

Jane was grinning like an idiot as Darcy entered the lab office.

“What?”

Every time she tried to get round the slight woman, Jane shifted.

“What’s going on Jane, come on let me get past.”

Jane just continued to grin until Darcy was clearly agitated. Taking the coffee cups from her and holding her arms she manoeuvred Darcy to the windowsill.

The vase was jammed full. All manner of wintery foliage and the most beautiful large roses had been dotted into the arrangement. 

“So, not the cleaners?”

Jane shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she looked wide eyed at her friend.

“Not Ian?”

Jane shook her head again, fidgeting on the spot. 

“Are they actually for you?”

Letting her head fall back Jane uttered a curse under her breath and rolled her eyes. Reaching out she handed Darcy the envelope that was leaning against the vase.

Gingerly she opened it and pulled out the Christmas card from within.

‘I hope you like these and the tree. Expect one more advent gift for you on Christmas Eve’

“Jane...is someone stalking me?

“Don’t you recognise the writing?”

“It’s been printed not handwritten…”

Jane took the card and inspected it for any clue on the sender.  
In her heart Darcy knew what she hoped for, but she didn’t want to get disappointed. She’d gotten flowers before from unwanted admirers, not often and not this grand, but if it was just some random guy at the Tower then she’d need to have a word with security.

“Friday? Do you know who has been topping up the vase?”

“Apologies Miss Lewis, I do not have that information.”

“Seriously Friday? – you who knows everything?”

“Apologies Miss Lewis”

“Well Friday isn’t helping. Let’s get this last day done and pop the Out of Office on the old emails and get Christmas started.”

Running through the last pile of communications and project updates took them just past lunch where Jane decided that the day was done, and it was indeed time to try out the Christmas cocktails in the bar.

Chapter 10 – 24th December (Thursday)

Darcy didn’t remember getting home…Waking on the sofa two mornings in a row wasn’t doing anything for her back and neck…Plus there was a definite need for paracetamol and a big glass of water.

By 11, she was feeling human and had dragged a brush through her hair. Wearing her best festive outfit, she pulled out the gifts she’d bought Jane from under her tree. Thor was arriving around 6pm so she needed to pop over and see her in plenty of time to ensure Jane could get back to her big Christmas day schedule.

As she reached for her coat there was a knock on the door. 

“Who’s there?”

“Delivery for a Miss Darcy Lewis”

Darcy re hung her coat and opened the door.

“I wasn’t expecting anything?”

“You left these at the office, and I thought I’d pop them round.”

The delivery guy hidden by the outrageously large bunch of flowers sounded familiar. Hesitantly she reached out to the guys forearms, pushing gently down. Slowly, the flowers revealed a black baseball hat, dark eyebrows, blue eyes and the biggest shit eating grin Darcy had ever seen. 

He placed the bouquet down and faced Darcy. She hadn’t moved, she was just staring at him. 

“You gonna hit me Doll?” Bucky was worried, he wasn’t sure how she was going to react to him coming back under the secrecy that he’d had to maintain. Each day had been torture not being able to see her, to tell her he was back and wrap her in his arms, never letting go again. He’d asked Friday to keep his daily visits to her office secret as he built her advent bouquet. Just one more piece every day, never sure if she’d even noticed. Friday had told him that Darcy needed a Christmas tree. The one he’d got he’d delivered to her door himself, realising a little late that it might’ve been too big for her. He could see behind her that she’d coped just fine though, it was beautifully decorated, second only to how gorgeous she was. His heart soared as a smile spread across her face.

“Are you the advent gift then?”

Her hand on her hip and tilted pouty face was perfect, his Darcy.

“Yeah, not returnable or exchangeable though, want it?”

She looked him up and down and tucked her hair behind her hair.

“I guess.”

Bucky couldn’t hold on to the word games anymore and at the sight of her pouting full lips again, leaned in and captured them with his own. He pulled back quickly, assessing her reaction. He didn’t have chance though, as she followed him and kissed him hard holding his head in her hands, not letting him stand fully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, carrying her through the doorway, pausing only to shut the door with his foot.

“Merry Christmas Darcy.”


End file.
